


Thirty One Songs for J

by 4006725cb



Series: The song of the swan [3]
Category: Introspettivo - Fandom, sport - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Figure ice skating, M/M, Sports
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4006725cb/pseuds/4006725cb
Summary: Seguendo l’idea del #Writober (che ho visto a giro su FB) mi è nato il desiderio di creare qualcosa di simile...Ho sorteggiato TRENTUNO canzoni e scriverò tutti i giorni qualcosa ispirandomi ad esse per uno dei miei personaggi prediletti. OVVIAMENTE parlo di J da THE SOUND of SILENCE, ispirata dalla mia Musa adorata Johnny G Weir!





	1. #Writober - From music to thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnny G Weir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Johnny+G+Weir).



#  ****  
#Writober - From music to thoughts

  
  
Seguendo l’idea del #Writober (che ho visto a giro su FB) mi è nato il desiderio di creare qualcosa di simile...  
Ho sorteggiato TRENTUNO canzoni e scriverò tutti i giorni qualcosa ispirandomi ad esse per uno dei miei personaggi prediletti. OVVIAMENTE parlo di J da THE SOUND of SILENCE, ispirata dalla mia Musa adorata Johnny G Weir!  
  
31 giorni, 31 Flash, 31 pensieri... Dediche per J… e Johnny Weir ovviamente!  
  
  
  
  
1) Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson  
2) Il Centro Del Mondo - Ligabue  
3) Jump Around - House of Pain  
4) Honey, Honey - Mamma Mia! (The Movie Soundtrack)  
5) Rope - Foo Fighters  
6) The Show Must Go On - Queen  
7) Guren No Yumiya - shingeki no kyojin opening  
8) Does Your Mother Know - ABBA  
9) the Hunter - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
10) Grace Kelly - Mika  
11) Man on the Moon - REM  
12) L’anno che verrà - Fiorello (Modo Mio)  
13) The Sound of Silence (Disturbed)  
14) Mother - Pink Floyd  
15) Rebel Rebel - David Bowie  
16) The Thin Ice - Pink Floyd  
17) Too Good at Goobyes - Sam Smith  
18) All you need is Love - the Beatles  
19) My Friend of Misery - Metallica  
20) Sea Wall - Blade Runner 2049 soundtrack  
21) Learning to fly - Pink Floyd  
22) El Tango de Roxane - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack  
23) Dirty Love - Johnny Weir  
24) MIC Drop (feat. Designer) [Steve Aoki Remix]  
24) Paranoid - Black Sabbath  
25) Who Wants to Live Forever - Queen  
26) Urlando Contro il Cielo - Ligabue  
27) Somebody to Love - Queen  
28) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA  
30) Suck my kiss - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
31) There is a Kingdom - Nick Cave  



	2. CAP 01 01/10/2018 - Love to hear it

La prima canzone di questa raccolta di 31 giorni è...  
  
 **1) Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson**  
  
Questa raccolta è dedicata al mio J, pattinatore, esteta, cronista sportivo, esperto di musica, nonché mio bimbo di carta prediletto!  
Nato per omaggiare la mia musa, il pattinatore più bello, radioso e splendente del firmamento: JOHNNY G WEIR!  
Beh e anche il suo orso gentile, compagno ;-) il calciatore Marco! (Beh almeno del mio J)  
Frammenti dalla loro LONG, THE SOUND OF SILENCE  
  
  
  


  1. **Love to hear it**



  
  
  
Quando il ritmo incalzava poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore accelerare. J sapeva cosa fosse a catturare tanto la sua attenzione e non erano le percussioni. Quel ritmo sincopato e travolgente. Quando Marco suonava non gli importava di nient’altro. Era l’amore per quel grosso orso gentile che lo aveva travolto, portandolo ad adorare persino l’ascolto della sola batteria.  
«Canta per me ti prego». La voce di Marco lo fece riemergere dai suoi pensieri.  
J sbattè le palpebre molto lentamente. Era domenica, era il suo giorno di riposo da tutto. Dal lavoro, dai social. Il giorno i cui si dedicava solo a e stesso e alla sua piccola.  
Marco se stava a poltrire sul divano guardando la partita, i suoi piccoli giocavano di sabato per cui la domenica era libero.  
E quando non aveva impegni sportivi si dedicava alla musica suonando la sua batteria ininterrottamente per ore.  
«Canta per me» chiese nuovamente il calciatore, la sua voce pareva quasi una supplica. Voleva davvero condividere quella cosa assieme a lui, ma non ci riusciva. Ogni volta che provava a cantare i suoi pensieri andavano ad Axells, alle tante promesse fatte e il dolore lo assaliva di nuovo.  
Sapeva che Marco voleva solo smuoverlo, come J era stato in grado di fare per lui. Aiutandolo a superare le sue paure e i suoi turbamenti. Non sopportava quel silenzio che si era nuovamente imposto tra di loro. Non voleva chiudersi di nuovo dentro quel dolore assordante. Voleva essere forte per Marco, per Mickey, per Azul, per se stesso. Voleva cantare di nuovo con spensieratezza, come faceva un tempo. Ma adesso quando provava a farlo anche per pochi istanti dentro la sua auto sentiva la gola serrarglisi in una dolorosa morsa.  
 _Axells, mi dispiace! So che te l’ho promesso… Ma non sono ancora pronto… Cantare vorrebbe dire accettare la tua assenza._  
Se glielo avessero detto poco tempo prima non ci avrebbe creduto affatto alle parole di Marco, viverle sulla propria pelle eppure era diverso. Adesso sapeva che era vero. Quei ricordi gli facevano così male da fargli desiderare l’oblio.  
«Non posso…» disse infine il pattinatore. Marco gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico e riprese a suonare. Il rullio della batteria riempì l’aria, J chiuse gli occhi e cercò di visualizzarli di nuovo davanti a sé. Jeg al suo basso che suonava con aria cupa, Azul che fissava il vuoto con un’espressione orgasmica stampata in volto e Axells che gli strizzava un occhio prima di intonare una nuova nota.  
J iniziò a cantare quasi senza accorgersene, seguendo le note che erano apparse nella sua mente, seguendo la voce dell’amico, rincorrendo i rintocchi di Marco.  
Axells era nella sua voce, era là assieme a lui, come gli aveva promesso, era in ogni singola nota.  
  
  
(457 parole)  
  
  


_______________  
  
  
NOTE dell'AUTORE:  
  
BUON INIZIO OTTOBRE!  
Ringrazio chiunque desideri imbarcarsi con me in questo viaggio, assieme al mio J, per la mia Musa!  
La mia ispirazione!  
Johnny Weir!  
  
  



End file.
